Tangerine
by Lintilla
Summary: AU. After Suzy dies again, Jack doesn't go to speak with Ianto. Jack/Gwen, Ianto/OMC, Eventual!Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

_Measuring a summer's day, I only find it slips away to grey_

_The hours, they bring me pain_

Ianto stood by the morgue drawer containing the once again dead body of Suzy Costello. Nervously, he shifted his weight, internally rehearsing his words. He wanted it to be obvious enough to imply sexual interest but coy enough to be laughed off as a joke if needed. It had been months since Lisa died and, if he was being honest, he'd been interested since the moment they first met. The attraction between them was so strong at times, he thought he might swoon or something as equally humiliating.

Fingering the stopwatch in his pocket, Ianto wondered what was keeping Jack so long. Somehow he had always known he was attracted to men, but he would never admit it. Jack was the first man to ever pursue him so boldly while seeming so comfortable in his sexuality. He hadn't chosen Jack to be his first time with a man because of his movie star good looks; he had chosen him because he couldn't think about the man without his heart fluttering. There were moments when he actually thought he had fallen in love with him. It was only right that his first time be with someone he loved than some random stranger.

Despite his well thought out plan and mental preparedness, Ianto didn't account for Jack not coming down that night. He snapped out of his daydreaming by a curt announcement by Jack over the com line. "Everybody go home for tonight and take your time in the morning."

Ianto's heart sank and he wondered if he would ever gather the courage again to proposition his boss. Going up to the main Hub, Ianto gathered his things as Tosh and Owen were leaving. Taking a peak up at Jack's office, he noticed the light still on and decided to try one last time to speak with Jack. Just outside the office door, Ianto stopped when he heard heavy breathing coming from the other side. Peering in through the window, Ianto caught a quick glimpse of Jack entangled with Gwen.

The disappointment from a few minutes earlier instantly descended into a state of complete devastation. Questions raced through Ianto's mind as he fled the base. Had he only imagined the connection between Jack and himself? How long had he been involved with Gwen? Didn't Gwen have a boyfriend? Would he have only embarrassed himself flirting with Jack? Were Jack's advances toward him only a joke to pass the time? When had his life become so pathetic that he pinned all his hopes on shagging the _man of his dreams_?

* * *

><p>Finding the nearest pub, Ianto downed a glass of scotch to ease the pain; however, it seemed to have no effect. After the fourth drink, his internal critic began to berate him for prizing his virginity like some teenage girl. He then decided that if he was serious about being with a man, he should stop fixating on some unattainable idol and just find someone. Since he knew everything about Cardiff to begin with, Ianto knew the clubs to best find male companionship.<p>

Upon entering the building, curious eyes fell upon him like they knew he didn't belong there. It wasn't until much later that he realized it was because he was still wearing his suit. Despite his unusual appearance, Ianto still garnered attention from several handsome men; however, no one seemed quite right. Just when he began to sober up enough to rethink his plans, a man caught his eye. Standing near the back wall, he was the spitting image of Jack Harkness but considerably younger. With the same dark hair and strong chin, he was tall and muscular filling out his tight jeans and t-shirt.

Despite being so young and handsome, patrons seemed to be ignoring the man and some even gave him distinctly unfriendly looks. Ianto lost track of how long he had been staring when the bartender interrupted his thoughts. "You'll be best to avoid that one. Nasty rent-boy been stalking this place for weeks."

In his heartbroken, half-drunken state, Ianto couldn't help but think that it was fate. He'd been given a near doppelganger of his heart's desire, open for business. Purposely striding across the noisy, crowded hall, Ianto approached the young prostitute but stopped short when he couldn't think of what to say. However, he didn't need to because the man met his eyes with a question that Ianto answered with a simple nod. He then headed toward the back exit with Ianto following.

In the dim light of the lonely alley, Ianto had his first good look at the man's face and noticed one sizable difference from Jack's. Instead of the brilliant blue of Jack's eyes, this man's were strikingly green. Once they had turned the corner, he spoke with a Welsh accent so thick that even Ianto had trouble understanding it, "It'll be 50 for oral and 100 for penetration."

Ianto realized that the man intended to have him there outside the club, but Ianto wanted something more comfortable so he'd be able to at least pretend it was something normal. "Can we go to my flat?"

The man's eyes darted back and forth as he answered, "I'm not supposed to . . ."

"I'll pay you 500 for the night."

Nervously, the man shifted his weight and wrung his hands, but, after looking Ianto up and down, he reluctantly agreed. After a quick stop at the ATM, they arrived at Ianto's flat. Once inside, Ianto's guest looked around worriedly as if waiting for someone to spring on him. When he figured out it was just a normal room, he mechanically began removing his shirt. Ianto stopped him, asking, "What's your name?"

The young man appeared as if Ianto had just proposed marriage. Hesitantly, he answered, "S-Simon."

Ianto smiled trying to put him at ease. "Would you like something to drink? Tea, coffee, beer?"

"I . . . I'll have coffee . . . I guess."

While preparing the coffee, Ianto watched Simon out of the corner of eye still not believing how similar he was to Jack, but Ianto figured he may well have been fifteen or twenty years younger. Ianto supposed he could even pretend he had travelled in time and Jack was his own age. For a moment he felt guilty for thinking about another man in front of his guest, but he supposed prostitutes were used to that. He was well versed in all kinds of proper etiquette but he never thought to research how one was expected to treat a paid companion.

Once the coffee was finished, Ianto handed the mug over to Simon and watched as he took his first, anxious sip. Ianto blanched when he realized that the prostitute was expecting it to be spiked with God knows what. A great swell of pity washed over him knowing that the young man must be awfully desperate for the money to follow a bloke back to his flat and accept an unknown drink. He had never felt like such selfish scum in all his life.

Quickly Ianto stammered out, "I didn't put anything in it . . . I mean . . . do you want cream or sugar?"

Somehow that seemed to relax Simon and he answered, "No . . . is fine . . . tastes wonderful."

The two awkwardly finished their coffee and Ianto led Simon to his bedroom. Ianto removed his tie and jacket but when he started unbuttoning his shirt, Simon stopped him and took over. His hands were slim, skillfully undoing the shirt in seconds then almost immediately, he had Ianto's fly open and had sunk to his knees. With images of Jack flashing through his mind, Ianto hardened before Simon even touched him.

Simon knew exactly how to use his tongue to make Ianto tremble and had him near coming within minutes. Before he could finish, Ianto gently pushed him away and removed his trousers. During the past weeks, while he was planning a possible relationship with Jack, Ianto had over prepared just as he did with everything. In his bedside table, he had three kinds of lube and various size condoms since he couldn't quite figure Jack's size.

Nervously, he turned to Simon and asked, "I don't know what size you are. Could you pick it out?"

Simon's eyes widened. "You want _me _to enter _you_?"

Ianto nodded. "I've never been with a man before so you have to be gentle."

Still in disbelief, Simon looked in the drawer and took out a condom along with a bottle of lube. Softly, he spoke, "I've never topped before." Ianto's face fell until Simon continued, "but, I know how to do it."

Thinking to himself _now or never, _Ianto laid out on the duvet as Simon took off his clothes. Once he was naked, Simon climbed onto the bed and started to put on the condom while Ianto watched intently. He had never touched another man's cock and tentatively reached out his hand. Upon his touch, Simon began hardening and let out a small moan as Ianto began stroking him. With his eyes closed in the dark bedroom, Simon resembled Jack so closely that Ianto had to fight back the urge to pull him into a kiss.

Almost as if he were afraid to break him, Simon placed his hand on Ianto's thigh and gently spread his legs. Applying a generous amount of lube to his fingers, he began massaging Ianto's tight entrance causing him to suddenly tense up. However, Simon was patient had kept moving his deft fingers until Ianto began to relax. When he finally slipped in one finger, Ianto gasped making Simon pause.

"Did I hurt you? I can s-stop."

Ianto answered, "No, please keep going."

After fully loosening Ianto, Simon lined himself up to his entrance and after receiving a reassuring head nod, pushed himself inside. Ianto reached out and clung onto Simon's shoulders as the man held still to allow Ianto to adjust to the feeling.

Simon remembered his first time being penetrated and tried to think of how he would have liked to have been treated. Very rarely were any of customers concerned with his pleasure but once in a while one of them would brush his sensitive spot making his entire body tremble with pleasure. He entered at different angles trying to find Ianto's spot. When the young man arched his back and moaned, he knew he had found it. From then on, he aimed to hit that spot with every thrust. Ianto began to loosen, allowing him to go deeper and he felt his own orgasm building. From experience, he knew that the customer had to come first so he held himself back and began to stroke Ianto in time with his own hips.

The pain that first assaulted Ianto was beginning to subside and a deep, rolling pleasure coursed through his body. At first he could not understand where the intense bursts of feeling were coming from but he thought back to his research and realized that Simon had to be hitting his prostate. The sensations were starting to overwhelm his senses as wrapped his legs around Simon's waist to draw the young man closer. In his mind, he could hear the flowing American accent that pursued him even in his dreams. Moving along with the man's strokes and thrusts, Ianto peaked in the most passionate orgasm of his life while breathlessly calling the name _Jack_.

As Ianto was still lying, exhausted on the bed, Simon dressed then went to the bathroom and returned with a damp towel. Almost reverently, he cleaned Ianto's body and even dabbed the sweat from his brow. He hoped that he had given the man a memorable first time and he would not be too sore. The day after his first time, Simon could barely walk and even bled painfully. However, Ianto looked at him with satisfaction in his eyes and a small grin on his face. Before Simon went back to the bathroom, Ianto grabbed his wrist and pulled him down into the sweetest, gentlest kiss he had ever experienced.

Barely bringing their lips together, Ianto closed his eyes and murmured into the kiss, "Thank you."

Once they parted, Simon turned away to hide his flushed face. Reaching into his pocket, he took out a scrap of paper with his mobile number. He handed it to Ianto, telling him, "If . . . you know . . . want to meet again . . ."

Ianto took the paper without looking at it and pointed at the dresser. "Your money is over there."

Simon walked over and took the bills, but, upon counting them, realized it was far too much. He turned and began to protest but Ianto smiled, "Consider it a bonus."

Blushing again, Simon quickly left the flat thinking to himself that he just had sex with an angel.

* * *

><p>"How could you do it, Gwen? She tried to kill you, but you still helped her." Jack asked as he stood with his new team member in his office.<p>

Gwen crossed her arms. "Everyone deserves a second chance and I thought that's what she needed."

Jack put his hands on her shoulders and sighed, "She nearly succeeded because you disobeyed a direct order. What am I supposed to do with you?"

Gazing tenderly with her large brown eyes, Gwen answered in a soft, lilting voice, "What do you want to do with me?"

Jack's cock swelled at the implication and, without thinking, he leaned into a lingering kiss. Gwen's small hand fell between his legs and he moaned, all rational thoughts escaping his mind. Quickly, he called over the coms, "Everybody go home for tonight and take your time in the morning."

Kissing him again, Gwen purred, "So I have you all night?"

Jack deepened the kiss and the two lost themselves in their pleasure. He lost track of time and was moving his hand up her shirt, when he snapped back to reality by her mobile ringing. She groaned in frustration as she answered, "Rhys . . . no, I'll be home late tonight . . . don't wait up."

After hanging up, she moved to resume with Jack, but he pushed her back. "We shouldn't do this."

She stepped forward, answering, "I disagree."

For just a moment, Jack began to relent, but walked across the room and spoke decidedly, "No, you need him and _this_ is a mistake."

Pouting, Gwen adjusted her top as she gave Jack one lasting lingering look and left the room. She then left the Hub and went back to her flat to have the long-overdue break-up chat with Rhys. Jack was right and after what happened with Owen, she knew it was time to end it with the man before she hurt him any further. She could then be with Jack without such staggering guilt hanging between them.

When the door closed, Jack let out a sigh of relief and ran his hand through his hair. Before Gwen had come in, he had been planning to go downstairs for his nightly flirting with Ianto. He wondered if perhaps the young man had still remained behind. To his disappointment, the Welshman was gone and had not made his usual nightly pot of coffee. He briefly debated on visiting his flat, but ultimately decided to just be extra charming in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

Despite his sore body and pounding hangover, Ianto felt a relief he had not experienced since before the Torchwood Tower fell. The boy from the night before was incredibly gentle and sweet making Ianto feel as if he were someone truly special. He supposed that if he had picked up some random bloke, he never would have experienced such considerate treatment. There was no doubt in his mind that he would be calling Simon again. It still hurt knowing that he could never have Jack, but he supposed it was for the best; Jack Harkness deserved someone extraordinary, not just the office boy.

While fixing the coffee, Ianto was shocked when Jack entered the room with a particularly bright smile. He cursed his naïve heart that still fluttered, begging him to hold out hope. His little inner voice told him it was only because Jack had been with Gwen all night and he was still lingering in the afterglow.

Ianto steeled himself and put on his best professional demeanor. "Good morning sir; the coffee will be ready in a few minutes."

It was nearly inaudible but Ianto thought he heard Jack gasp or at least inhale sharply right before he replied, "Ianto, you look beautiful today. I missed you last night."

A thousand bitter responses rang through Ianto's mind but he smiled blandly, "I apologize. You told us to leave and I was not finished with the morgue report but I left anyway. As soon as the coffee is finished, I'll get to it."

Jack clasped Ianto's hand tenderly, rubbing circles with his thumb. "That's not what I meant. I missed our usual chat over coffee."

Flashes of Jack and Gwen kissing passionately whipped through Ianto's mind as he pulled his hand away more forcefully than he intended. Quickly regaining his composure, Ianto turned back to the coffee. "Cream or sugar?"

Quietly and in an almost sad voice, Jack answered, "You shouldn't have to ask; you know how I like it."

Mercifully, the cog door opened and Gwen entered almost running up to Jack allowing Ianto a distraction to slip down to the archives. No one disturbed him there until lunch time and Owen starting whining over the coms about being hungry. Normally he would remind the doctor that he was an adult and fully capable of feeding himself, but he needed an excuse to leave. Still not wanting to see Jack, he went to the main Hub, and after receiving Owen and Tosh's orders, he went to the conference room to ask after Gwen.

He found her but she was unable to answer since she was on her knees with Jack's cock in her mouth. Neither of them would have noticed him if it were not for his light gasp of surprise causing Jack's eyes to open widely. Although trying to stammer out some sort of response, the captain could only sputter ineloquently. By the time Gwen had turned around and wiped her chin, Ianto had bolted out of the Hub. Once outside, he ran to the side of the tourist center and collapsed against the building. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he found he was already crying profusely and hardly able to catch his breath.

* * *

><p>Jack waited impatiently for Ianto to arrive in the morning. Once he heard the clatter in the kitchen and the whirring of the coffee maker, Jack entered ready to pounce with one of his best lines. However, when Ianto turned around and greeted him, Jack could not help but gasp: he looked radiant. There was a glow and rich scent of pheromones rising from him that had not been there the day before. Jack knew it was the demeanor that he could have only achieved from being taken for the first time. A sudden flash of jealousy surged through his body as he wondered who it had been. Since they had spent every evening together for the past six weeks, he hoped not but ultimately suspected that it must have been a one night stand. Being the stubborn man that he was, Jack vowed that he would be Ianto's next and, from then on, only lover.<p>

"Ianto, you look beautiful today. I missed you last night." Jack told him, hoping to glean some hint of where he had been.

A deep hurt flashed momentarily in Ianto's eyes as he put on a stoic face and replied formally, "I apologize. You told us to leave and I was not finished with the morgue report but I left anyway. As soon as the coffee is finished, I'll get to it."

Jack's heart sunk; he was afraid he was already losing to some hypothetical stranger. Ianto was the most polite when he was compensating for another emotion. Trying to break through to him, Jack grasped his hand tenderly. "That's not what I meant. I missed our usual chat over coffee."

When Ianto snatched his hand away, Jack knew it was hurt and anger plaguing the young man. What he had dreaded was true: Ianto had seen him with Gwen. It was going to take much more than some smooth talking to heal the damage he had done to their fragile relationship with that moment of weakness.

Ianto coldly asked, "Cream or sugar?"

Jack could hardly mask the pain in his voice as he replied, "You shouldn't have to ask; you know how I like it."

Just when he thought he was getting through to Ianto, the cog door rolled open and Ianto fled. There was no catching him when he was determined to get away; an army of Daleks and cybermen could attest to that. As he watched Ianto run, Gwen practically leapt into his arms. That was not the greeting he had expected from the woman he had rebuffed the night before.

"I did it, Jack. I broke up with Rhys." Gwen told him happily.

"What? Why would you do that?" Jack asked dreading he had been the cause of her rash actions.

Gwen looked at him in confusion. "So we can be together. You said it was a mistake to cheat on him again."

Gwen moved to hug him but he put up his hands. "No, I told you _this_, a relationship between us, is a mistake. Gwen, I can't be the man you need."

Tears began forming in Gwen's big brown eyes as she turned and went left the room. Jack leaned back on the counter and sighed in frustration. Sure he was attracted to Gwen and sometimes wondered what it would be like with her, but he had known from the moment they first met that Ianto was special. That was probably why his betrayal with the half-converted Lisa was so horrible. They had spat out the most vile, hateful words at each other only because their opposition was so painful. He knew how sensitive Ianto was and if he thought that Jack wanted Gwen then he would back off without a word. Jack knew he had to plan his next move very carefully.

Not wanting to be alone with Gwen, Jack found Tosh working in the conference room on their new projection system. Even though there was little Jack could do to help, he tried his best to offer his assistance. Soon, Tosh grew tired of his hovering and distracted him with some proposals on one of the laptops. After a couple hours, her work was finished and she left to continue on her central console. When Jack realized he was alone, he secretly opened the Hub's CCTV to begin one of his favorite daily activities: watching Ianto.

He never grew tired of gazing at the young man's slim figure as he worked diligently in the archives, sorting and cataloguing with his skilled fingers. There was many a night that Jack fantasized about what Ianto could do with those fingers. His daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by Gwen's exaggerated meek voice.

"You've been avoiding me."

Jack quickly shut the computer and looked up at her. "Yes, I have."

Gwen slinked across the room. "May I ask why?"

Straightening himself, Jack replied, "I always find the time after I've turned someone down to be quite awkward."

"Does that happen a lot: turning people away?"

Smiling bitterly, Jack answered, "Yes, I suppose it does."

Gwen moved next to Jack and gently clasped his shoulder. "I can't even imagine the burden you carry. You've had to watch everyone you love die. I understand why you distance yourself."

Thinking back through his lost loved ones especially the recently deceased Estelle, Jack absently spoke, "I keep thinking that every time it happens, it'll get easier, but it never does. Anymore, when I die, I always hope it'll be the last and I can finally have peace."

"What does it feel like, dying?" Gwen asked in a low voice as she slid her hand down his back.

"Like being scraped across broken glass. I try so hard to stay but I'm continually ripped back to life. The pain of dying is nothing compared to the pain of waking." Jack's heart felt heavy and cold, making the soft touch of Gwen's hand the only thing keeping him alive.

Suddenly, the contrast was too much to bear and he jumped out of his chair. Gwen followed him and wrapped her arms around his muscular chest. Her warmth and vibrant spirit laced with loving compassion overwhelmed Jack's senses to the point that he did not even notice her kissing him. All he seemed to crave was the feeling of desire and life. The harsh reality of the situation did not hit him until he heard a soft gasp in the doorway. Seeing Ianto's devastated face, Jack wanted to shout out some explanation, but like a deer in the headlights, he could not move or speak. Once Ianto had fled, Gwen noticed something was awry and turned around. Looking back at Jack she noticed his lack of arousal and his despair filled face.

"What's wrong Jack? You're soft, did something happen?"

As Jack weakly pointed at the doorway, Gwen sighed, "Did someone see us? Ugh! Who was it?"

Softly, Jack answered, "Ianto."

"Good, at least he can keep a secret."

Gwen moved to continue but Jack pushed her away and zipped himself up before leaving the room abruptly. Confused and humiliated, Gwen sat in a chair trying to figure out why Jack was acting so strangely. Casually she opened the laptop Jack had been using and wondered why he had the archive's CCTV on. Suddenly, a sick wave of hurt and jealousy ran through her as she realized he had been watching Ianto.


	3. Chapter 3

Ianto had everyone's lunches delivered and took the rest of the day off while still trying to compose himself. In an attempt to distract his aching heart, he began cooking. One of the things that stuck out in his mind from the night before was the image of Simon's ribs and how it was too easy to see them. He knew it was probably a bizarre thing to cook for a prostitute but Ianto felt himself indebted to the man for giving him such a memorable experience, besides, he was lonely. Looking back, he should not have been so shocked, but all the rational thought in the world could not stop the pain of losing the most significant relationship in his current life.

When he had called Simon, the boy had seemed surprised but very excited to hear from Ianto. He agreed to come by the flat at 9:00 and stay for the night. By the time he arrived, Ianto had prepared a veritable feast complete with wine and chocolate cake. Simon could hardly believe what he was seeing; he had never been served so much food in his entire life. What made everything extra special was the sight of Ianto in a crisp button down shirt, no tie, and an apron. The man looked smart, talented, and sophisticated; everything Simon knew he could never be.

Although hesitant at first, Simon began eating at Ianto's insistence. Before he knew it, they had moved on to dessert and Simon gasped, "Did you m-make that?"

Ianto smiled, "Yes, my mam taught me when I was little. I'm actually a better baker than my sister."

Simon fought to keep himself from crying; no one had ever baked him a cake before. There were other kids in the village that would get one on their birthdays, but his mam was never much for celebrating the day her life was ruined.

After Simon took his first bite, his eyes lit up and met Ianto's.

"Do you like it?" Ianto asked hopefully.

Simon smiled with specks of chocolate on his lips, "It's perfect."

The boy seemed to savor every last crumb creating a warm happiness inside Ianto knowing that he was able to give him something special. Once the meal was finished and Ianto had cleared the table, Simon stood up and waited for whatever Ianto had planned next. The feeling of fullness was such a welcome surprise that he would have done anything for his host at that point.

Ianto gazed at Simon's beautiful lean form and was overcome with a sudden desire that made him hesitate. He had always heard it was a taboo with prostitutes so he asked nervously, "May I kiss you?"

Simon's heart fluttered at the question as he answered softly, "Y-yes . . . I'd like that."

Closing his eyes and leaning in carefully, Ianto captured the boy's lips in a gentle embrace. Gradually, he increased the pressure and opened his mouth as he clasped Simon's head tenderly. Simon's hands slowly encircled Ianto's waist and he opened his mouth allowing Ianto to slide in his tongue. The boy tasted like chocolate. The intensity continued to increase until they ground their hips together making Ianto moan in pleasure. Simon moved his mouth away from Ianto's and kissed along his jaw line eventually ending up sucking and licking at his beautiful neck.

Ianto could not remember ever being so turned on by just a kiss in his entire life. Thinking back to the time when he was certain he had died but was woken by Jack's tender lips, Ianto tried to imagine it was Jack lavishing attention on him. Despite his inner voice trying to tell him it was pathetic; Ianto kept picturing the body in front of him clad in a blue shirt and braces. Images of Jack's face wrapped in ecstasy as Gwen went down on him made Ianto suddenly pull back and lower to his knees.

Simon looked at him in confusion but Ianto gave him a reassuring nod and unbuttoned his fly. Carefully taking out the young man's cock, he wondered how to begin. Noticing his hesitation, Simon softly spoke about the one subject he was an expert in, "Start with your hand and then lick the tip."

Ianto complied as he wrapped his hand around the shaft, bringing his lips to the tip and lightly touching his tongue to it. He was surprised at first when the cock began to harden, but he leaned closer and took more of it into his mouth while slowly moving his hand. Simon put his hand to the back of Ianto's head and gradually encouraged him go deeper. He winced slightly when he felt Ianto's teeth and unconsciously did what his customers did to him: he lightly slapped Ianto's face. Realizing what he did, Simon tried apologizing but Ianto gazed up at him with lust blown eyes and sheathed his teeth before continuing.

Ianto could feel Simon trembling and knew the young man was close to coming. He then stood and took Simon's hand, leading him to the bedroom. Swiftly, he took off his clothes and climbed onto the bed, watching as Simon went to the bedside table and took out what he needed. When Simon had joined him on the bed, Ianto placed a lingering kiss to his lips then turned over so he was lying face down. Soon, Simon began massaging his thighs working his way up until he was kneading Ianto's buttocks. Ianto moaned at the contact and raised his hips off the mattress.

Simon had never had so much control over another person before and found the situation incredibly arousing. Slicking his fingers, he brought them up to Ianto's entrance and teased the tight muscles while gripping the fair white skin of Ianto's cheeks with the other hand. While pushing into and widening Ianto, Simon ran his tongue along the man's spine causing trembles to run through his body. He continued to lower his mouth until he had replaced his inserted finger with his tongue. Ianto began moaning louder and tightly gripping the duvet to keep from yelling in pleasure.

Lining up his hard cock to Ianto's hole, Simon pushed in slowly. His hands gripped Ianto's hips firmly and raised them higher as he began moving. Ianto was eagerly taking him in and moving to meet each solid thrust. In a husky whisper, Ianto was calling, "Yes, Jack . . . take me."

Simon felt a great sadness well up in his heart; Ianto was in love with someone. He thought it was not fair that a man as kind and beautiful as Ianto should not be with the person he loves. From what little he knew about his unusual customer, Simon decided that _Jack_ must be an utter fool to turn away someone so special. As he felt himself approaching his breaking point, Simon turned Ianto over on his side and re-entered him with his chest pressed against Ianto's back.

While Simon planted kisses on Ianto's neck and rubbed his chest, Ianto's mind kept going back to Jack. As his orgasm quickly began building, he heard Simon murmuring in his ear, "It's alright, love. I'm here for you."

It was then that Ianto realized he was crying and Simon was trying to comfort him. Simon's hand lowered to Ianto's aching cock and stroked it in time with his thrusts while Ianto trembled trying to keep from calling Jack's name. Sweetly, Simon whispered to him again, "Say his name. Pretend that I'm him and call his name when you come."

Soon Ianto reached his peak and hoarsely called _Jack_ as he came onto his abdomen. Simon then pulled out of him and started jerking himself, but Ianto rolled over and moved his hand away replacing it with his own. Gazing into Simon's beautiful green eyes, Ianto watched his young, lust filled face as it glowed in ecstasy. After Simon came, he began to move off the bed but Ianto stopped him and spoke in a vulnerable voice, "Please, lie with me for a bit."

Wrapping their arms around each other, the two men relaxed in a pleasant sleepiness. With his full stomach and sated mind, Simon asked the question that had been plaguing him, "Who's Jack?"

Ianto curled in closer to Simon as he answered, "He's my boss."

"Are you in love with him?" Simon pressed on.

"Yes. I shouldn't be since he's with someone else, but I can't seem to stop myself," Ianto replied sadly.

"He's an idiot. If you were . . . m-mine, I would never let you go."

"Is there someone you love?"

Simon was quiet for a moment before answering, "I don't know. I used to think I loved him, but he's changed . . . or maybe I have."

"What's his name?"

"Dafyd."

"Does he take good care of you?"

Simon brought his lips to Ianto's forehead and tried to hold back his tears as he answered, "No."


	4. Chapter 4

Jack slammed the door of his office and sat at his desk in frustration, putting his head in his hands. It was all over before it had even begun. He was not even quite sure why he was so devastated; lovers came and went all the time, so why was Ianto Jones so special. However, in that moment when he had Gwen and could have taken her right there, he would have traded it in an instant for a cup of coffee with Ianto. The young man had captured his heart in a way that no one had in a very long time.

The only hope he had was the in the look on Ianto's face when he saw him with Gwen. His gaze filled with horror and despair meant that his feelings may have run just as deep as Jack's. It was going to be difficult but Jack was determined to set things right. He was not surprised when Ianto had the lunch delivered and took the rest of the day off; he would have done the same thing, if he had anywhere to go. Instead, he drank.

By the time evening came around, the rest of the team had left and he was pissed enough to decide to visit Ianto. Knowing he could not possibly drive, Jack called a taxi to take him to the flat he had always dreamed of visiting but could never work up the courage to do so. Once he arrived, he had the driver park across the road as he stepped out and waited to see some sign that the young man was home. What he did notice was an even younger man approaching the flat. When the door opened, Ianto appeared looking adorable in a white apron.

Jack's stomach was in knots knowing that Ianto was spending the evening with another man, perhaps the same man as the night before. However, when the light from inside the flat illuminated the man's face, Jack's heart leapt. Turning to the driver, Jack grabbed his shoulder and sloppily asked, "Did you see that?"

The driver endured the bizarre conduct because the drunken American had been throwing money at him since he entered the cab. He quickly shook his head to the question, since nothing seemed out of place to him.

Jack continued with a large grin on his face, "He looked just like me!"

"He your son or something?"

"No, well, he _might_ be, I should probably look into that, but the important thing is that Ianto is sleeping with a man that looks exactly like me. He does have feelings for me!"

"As long as you're happy, mate. Where to now?"

Jack joyfully piled back into the taxi and proclaimed, "Take me back to the bay; I may actually sleep tonight."

After five hours of unprecedented sound sleep, Jack woke fresh and relaxed. The first thing he did was find out about Ianto's visitor and was relieved that their close appearance was only a coincidence. The boy's name was Simon Gough, 20 years old, and a known prostitute with the expected record of petty crimes. He knew that the fact the man was a rent-boy should not make him happy but it did. It meant Ianto had gone out looking for company and chose to buy a man with an uncanny likeness to Jack. The captain's already over inflated ego grew in size that morning. However, his plan of telling Ianto everything while they had morning coffee was interrupted by a rift emergency.

* * *

><p>Gwen was screaming in agony as they waited for Owen to arrive. The creature they had been pursuing was equipped with enormous horns, sharp and heavy. Jack and Gwen were on one side of the three meter tall creature firing rapidly as Tosh was on the other firing as well. They had called for backup so Ianto and Owen were on their way but would be another few minutes. As the alien began spewing blood from its multiple wounds, it seemed to sense its coming demise and lunged toward Gwen with all its might. However, Jack leapt in front of her and was completely impaled by the beast with five inches of the horn jutting into Gwen's abdomen.<p>

Gwen was pinned to the ground with the dead body of Jack Harkness attached to her as she bled profusely. A terrified Tosh could barely even summon any words of comfort to Gwen as she surveyed the horrific scene in front of her. Tosh knew it was too late for Jack but could not figure out how to remove him and the alien without ripping the horn out of Gwen. She then remembered the hacksaw they kept in the SUV and ran to retrieve it. By the time Owen and Ianto arrived, Gwen had passed out from blood loss and Tosh had nearly cut through the horn, freeing Gwen.

Owen ran to help Tosh remove the rest of the horn as Ianto reeled at the sight of Jack, dead in front of him. In an instant, he pushed down his grief and horror as his field training from Torchwood One took over. After calling for an ambulance, he yelled to Tosh, "We have three minutes to move that creature out of sight. Owen, can she last that long?"

Owen nodded his head, "Yeah, it was low enough and to the side so it looks like it didn't hit any major organs, but she's going to need a blood transfusion."

"Good. You ride with her to the hospital and oversee the surgery. Make sure you take the remainder of the horn with you and keep referring to it as a lead pipe. As soon as she's stable get her moved to a private room," Ianto shouted as he and Tosh worked on moving the creature and Jack then covering them with a tarp.

It was a close call but the ambulance arrived just as they had hid the alien and Ianto threw some pipes around the area. When the EMTs emerged, he called out, "Careful, there's been an explosion. Keep clear as we check for any more damage."

Once Gwen and Owen were on their way to the hospital, Ianto grabbed the hacksaw and ripped away the tarp. Feverishly, he began sawing at the horn impaled through Jack's dead body. Tosh could not stand the devastation of what had happened and left saying she was bringing the SUV around so they could take the body back to the Hub. They would have to hide the alien and arrange to rent a lorry to dispose of it later so Tosh sat for several minutes in the driver's seat, crying. Tears were also streaming down Ianto's face as he tried not to look at Jack's vacant, still eyes.

With a frustrated yell, he made it through the last of the horn and finally detached Jack. Standing over him, Ianto grabbed hold of the object and tried to pull it out but his hands slid off, coated in blood. Gritting his teeth, Ianto wiped the blood off on his jacket and tried again. That time the horn pulled free and Jack's body limply fell onto the concrete. Ianto knelt next to the body and softly touched Jack's face, feeling as if he had just lost the love of his life.

Looking over his blood stained body, Ianto noticed something odd: the hole running through Jack's stomach was much smaller than it had been. Soon the hole closed up entirely and the only evidence that it had even been there were the giant rips in his clothing. Suddenly, with a loud intake of breath, Jack's eyes flew open and he gazed right at Ianto. Upon seeing the man's tears, he reached up and clasped Ianto's cheek bringing him into a passionate kiss, and for the first time in decades, Jack Harkness was grateful he had returned from the dead.


	5. Chapter 5

At Ianto's request, Simon had ended up staying until morning having spent all night with the beautiful man wrapped in his arms. Before he left, Ianto made him coffee and breakfast then gave him a container of leftovers. Once he returned to his little flat across town, he prayed that Dafyd would not be there. He was becoming increasingly erratic over the past months and took to surprise visits to Simon's flat even when he was not there to collect money. There was a time when Simon would have been thrilled to have the smallest bit of attention from him, but he now dreaded even being in the same room as him.

He was fifteen when he ran away from home and made it to the city certain that had he stayed, Glyn would have killed him; he certainly threatened to do it enough times. Since he had never appeared on a missing persons list, he assumed his mam either had not noticed or did not care. _Why should she?_ Simon thought bitterly. She had her new baby and husband with a stable job making her happy enough to not even pay attention when her son sported bruises and could barely walk. Because Glyn was a well respected member of the police, no one thought to question if abuse had been the cause.

Dafyd found him, saved him and Simon was hooked. The other man was smart and savvy, knowing everything about city life and most importantly he sympathized with Simon, promising to help him. When he first started turning tricks, it was easy because he was smaller then and cuter, but after a couple years, he developed and filled out. He was not entirely surprised since his tad had been a big man but it seriously hurt business. Dafyd managed to find him some female customers but he could not keep it up for them long enough to satisfy. Their deal was that Simon was able to stay in his own flat, rent free with a food and clothing allowance as long as he stayed off drugs and handed over 90% of his profits. In exchange, Dafyd would push clients his way and keep him safe if anyone threatened him.

Carefully opening the door, Simon peeked inside to find Dafyd sleeping on his bed. Creeping over to the mini fridge, Simon placed his leftovers from Ianto inside and hid them behind some water bottles. Just as he shut the door, Dafyd yawned and sat up, his spikey hair flattened on one side, as he said, "Look who's finally home. Word is you got a new client and he's asked for you two days in a row. What've you got for me?"

Simon went over to his drawer and took out the money from the night before then handed it over with the money he had just received. Dafyd snatched it away and upon counting it, let out an impressed whistle, "Not bad. What's this bloke into?"

"N-nothin' weird . . . he's young," Simon answered, trying not to give much away.

"Young? Is he deformed or something? A burn victim?"

"No . . . he's p-pretty," Simon replied while thinking of Ianto's gorgeous blue eyes.

"He's p-pretty and young?" Dafyd asked in a mocking tone. "You've really hit the jackpot. Is he wearing protection when he fucks ya?"

"He likes me to top."

At that, Dafyd's eyes widened, "He's a pretty, young bottom with lots of money and he pays for a rent-boy. Did he say what he does? Maybe he's someone important like a politician. Did he give you a last name?"

Simon shook his head and Dafyd nodded, "Well, keep up the good work and I'll try to find out more information."

Dafyd looked Simon up and down, "Have you been eating more? I swear, you're looking bigger. Maybe I'm giving you too much allowance. Come over here and greet me properly."

Simon reluctantly sat on the bed next to Dafyd and kissed him softly, but Dafyd grabbed the back of his neck and shoved his tongue in deeply. After he finally released Simon, Dafyd bit at his ear and whispered, "You smell amazing, he must use aftershave."

As Dafyd licked his neck, Simon could feel the metal of the tongue stud he hated. Dafyd told him once it increased pleasure during oral sex, but Simon would never find out because Dafyd had never gone down on him, saying that's only what whores do, said he saved his tongue for women. Every chance he had, Dafyd would taunt Simon for not being able to get it up for women and tried multiple times to have Simon fuck one of his female hookers. When Simon could not perform, Dafyd would beat him just like Glyn did. He would also screw him roughly just like Glyn. The last time it happened, the girl stayed after Dafyd left and helped patch Simon up. She gave him some good tips on hiding bruises and cleaning up after painful sex.

Dafyd stopped licking him and removed his t-shirt revealing he had yet another new tattoo. On his upper left chest, there was a green _S_. As Simon stared at it, Dafyd softly told him, "That's you. I saved that spot special for you, right above my heart; my little Simon with the green eyes. We've been together four years now. Can you believe it?"

Simon's heart fluttered at his words even though he wished it would not because the more he loved Dafyd, the more it hurt when he would randomly switch moods.

"What's your new client's name?" Dafyd purred as he worked on removing Simon's shirt.

Simon hesitated, since Dafyd had never asked the names of any of his other clients. Dafyd noticed the hesitation causing a flash of anger in his eyes. Changing his tactics, he began unbuttoning Simon's fly as he spoke, "The police were asking about you again. They're still after you, but I keep you safe. If I wasn't here, they'd cart you away."

A wave of guilt over his past mistake made Simon blurt out, "Ianto . . . his name's Ianto."

Moving his lips up to Simon's ear, Dafyd asked pointedly, "Ianto _what_?"

"I don't know."

Suddenly, Dafyd's hand was around Simon's throat as he snarled, "Don't lie to me, boy."

Through a strangled voice, Simon answered, "Honestly, I d-don't know."

Roughly, Dafyd gripped his throat harder and threw him to the floor. As Simon struggled to catch his breath, Dafyd unbuttoned before forcefully shoving himself into Simon's mouth. With a painful grip on Simon's hair, Dafyd moved his head back and forth pushing his cock further down Simon's throat each time. Even though he was used to such treatment, tears ran down Simon's face. Through gritted teeth, Dafyd gave his instructions, "You are gonna find out his last name and where he works. If you fail me, I'll have to punish you. Nod if you understand."

Weakly, Simon nodded his head making Dafyd grin widely before he pushed his cock to the back of Simon's throat and came. While the young man recovered, Dafyd buttoned up, put his shirt back on, and raided the fridge. Upon finding Simon's leftovers, he grabbed the container and, before leaving, chuckled, "The last thing you need is more food."


	6. Chapter 6

Gwen woke groggily to the sound of Owen and Tosh chatting in low voices. Tosh was telling Owen about Jack's miraculous recovery.

"He's alive?" Owen gasped.

"Yeah, I brought the SUV around and he's up without a scratch on him. He and Ianto are interviewing hospital staff to see if they need to retcon anyone," Tosh replied, still in shock.

"I always knew there was something odd about him. What did he have to say?"

"Said he was _immortal_ and would explain things more clearly later."

"I bet that gave Ianto quite a shock."

Tosh giggled and pulled Owen in closer, "Here's the thing: when I showed up, he was snogging Ianto. This wasn't just an _I'm happy to be alive_ snog, this was passionate. I think something might be going on between them."

"Well, that's no surprise. Have you seen the looks they give each other? Jack's crazy about the boy."

Glancing toward the bed, Tosh asked, "How's Gwen?"

"She'll be fine. It wasn't as serious as it looked since the puncture was only a few centimeters deep, seems that Jack took the brunt of it. We patched everything up in surgery but there is some rather nasty bruising. A couple weeks of rest with some top notch pain killers and she'll be good as new," Owen glanced over at Gwen and announced, "Speaking of which, look who's awake."

Checking over her vitals, Owen inquired, "Are you in any pain?"

Gwen shook her head and Owen chuckled, "Of course not. With the drugs I have you on, I could push you out the window and you wouldn't feel anything. I'm having you stay the night in this lovely single room I acquired, but you should be good to go home tomorrow. I don't want you back in the Hub for at least a week and even then you'll be on light duties."

Soon Ianto entered having magically changed into a fresh suit. Approaching Owen, he gave his report, "Most of the staff buys the story of a lead pipe. There was one nurse I retconned who swore she saw a large bone come out of her and another nurse I thought I'd let you handle."

Owen rolled his eyes, "Why's that?"

"This one kept talking about a mysterious dark haired doctor that had used magic to save the patient's life and also mentioned the words: handsome, intelligent, and sexy," Ianto answered with a raised eyebrow.

Owen nodded his head as he asked, "I see and where might I find this nurse?"

"Waiting down the hall," Ianto replied as Owen ran out of the room. Once Owen was gone, Ianto added, "And his name is Bruno."

Tosh grinned, "I have got to see this." She then turned and followed Owen.

Suddenly, Ianto was alone with Gwen and began to back out of the room but she spoke up, "How's Jack doing?"

"I don't understand why, but he's fine," Ianto replied cautiously.

"It's a shock, the first time you see it. Did he kiss you?" Gwen asked.

Ianto blushed as he answered softly, "Yes, actually he did."

Gwen laughed slightly, "There's something about those resurrections that make him so emotional. He tends to kiss the first person he sees. I have to admit, it's a not too unpleasant side effect."

At her words, Ianto's face fell but Gwen continued, "Don't fret about it; for someone like him, kissing is like shaking hands."

Weakly, Ianto asked, "How long have you known about Jack?"

With a cocky nonchalance, Gwen responded, "Oh, since he hired me. I didn't tell anyone because he asked me not to, said it's a matter of trust. See, we have a special friendship and I think he needed someone to know, to confide in. I'm actually kind of relieved that everyone else knows now; it's one less Harkness secret I have to keep. He's a great man, but he's complicated."

Ianto's head was spinning as he was barely able to give Gwen a polite nod. As he stood to leave, Jack came sweeping into the room, smiling, "This big male nurse has Owen cornered; it's quite a show."

While Ianto continued to walk out, Jack stopped him, "Ianto, where are you headed?"

Trying not to look Jack in the eyes, Ianto replied, "I have a large dead alien to dispose of."

"Wait, I'll come with you."

Ianto glanced over at Gwen before answering, "No, you've had a rough day. I have some very discrete people I use for this kind of thing."

Jack was about to stop Ianto from leaving when Gwen groaned and called out weakly, "Jack, is that you?"

When Jack rushed over to her side, Ianto quietly slipped out.

"Oh, Jack, it hurts," Gwen softly cried.

"Do you need more drugs? I'll go get Owen."

"No, please stay with me."

Jack sat beside her and gently clasped her hand.

"I was so scared. You were dead and there was blood everywhere," Gwen spoke while sobbing.

Jack brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles reassuringly as he smoothly spoke, "You're fine. It was close but we made it out. Next time, I really hope you won't open fire on an alien until I give you the go ahead. Those are actually docile creatures that only attack when provoked."

"He was so loud!" Gwen continued to cry.

"I know, but he was just noisy. If Tosh hadn't been there to call for help, you would've been in real trouble. Now, I called Rhys and let him know that you're hurt. He'll be at your flat tomorrow to help take care of you."

Gwen's eyes widened, "Rhys! But we broke up; why's he coming to help?"

"Gwen, he still loves you. Take this opportunity and work things out with him."

Gwen tightened her grip on Jack's hand, "I was hoping _you_ would come stay with me for a while."

Jack steeled himself and took his hand away, "Gwen, what happened between us was a mistake. I don't have romantic feelings for you. If we're being completely honest, I like Ianto . . . a lot. I'm truly sorry that I led you on and I never should have let you kiss me or let it go any further."

Gwen continued to cry, "Ianto isn't who he seems. He betrayed you and nearly got me killed! He's just using you; I can tell."

Jack sighed, "I know it doesn't make much sense, but Ianto and I share a special friendship. He's very important to me."

"I thought _I_ was important to you."

"You are. You have potential to be a great operative if you learn to control yourself in the field and follow orders. We need someone who knows the ins and outs of the Cardiff police. I hope we can be friends but you must understand that we are not now nor will we ever be lovers."

Gwen closed her eyes in resignation before gazing at Jack and telling him, "I suppose you can't make yourself any clearer than that. Just know that I do have feelings for you and will be there for you when Ianto hurts you again. Would you do me a favor and bring me my mobile? I want to call my mam just to hear her voice."

Jack nodded and went over to her personal items to fetch the phone. After he gave it to her, he left to try tracking down Ianto.

Once Jack was gone, Gwen scrolled through her contacts and found the number she had only used once before. It was labeled as Mr. Tim and led to a voicemail where potential clients left their contact information and job details. While with the police, she had been working a particularly difficult case and resorted to using the rather shady private detective, off the books of course. Although having the reputation of a being ruthless information hound, he produced stellar results.

Gwen left the following message: _This is Gwen Cooper, formerly with the Cardiff police. I need your help again. I want a tail on Ianto Jones including phone calls, guests, activities, and purchases. This is time sensitive so I'm willing to pay extra. Contact me at the same number as before. Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

Simon entered the flat with a torn heart. He knew he had to obey Dafyd and find out who Ianto was, but he could not bear the thought of any harm coming to the man who showed him such kindness. Ianto greeted him with a warm hug and a light kiss then took him over to the sofa where he had take out waiting. As they ate, they watched the telly, a past-time Simon had little experience with but enjoyed greatly. Ianto was dressed in a pair of worn jeans and a loose jumper, but what stood out the most were his eyes that were dark and weary. After finishing his meal, Simon reached out and gently brushed Ianto's cheek.

Leaning into the welcome touch, Ianto nuzzled the boy's hand and closed his eyes wishing away the day's events. The smell of blood and death was something he was unfortunately used to, but the feel of Jack's lips in the perfect moment of love and relief was too much to handle. When he saw Jack lying dead in his arms, he would have given anything to see him alive again. After Jack awoke, Ianto thought that for the first time, his prayers had been answered. Despite everything Gwen told him and knowing Jack was not in love with him, Ianto would always remember that moment as the most romantic in his life.

Turning his head, Ianto placed a kiss to Simon's palm and softly told him, "I'm glad you're here."

"D-did you have a bad day?" Simon asked with obvious concern.

"I thought I'd lost him but then he was suddenly back again. However, it turns out I never _had_ him to begin with," Ianto replied with a deep melancholy making Simon's heart ache. He desperately wished he could take that pain away but had no idea how. Instead, he leaned forward and kissed Ianto deeply trying to somehow tell him that he was not alone and someone cared for him. Ianto returned the kiss with affection and thanks as if he knew what Simon was telling him.

As their kissing intensified, Simon drew Ianto in closer and ran his hands along his back. Moving away from his mouth, Simon kissed along his jaw and then down to his neck. Ianto's sweet moans nearly overwhelmed his desire as he began sucking and licking at his neck. He lowered his hands and moved them under Ianto's shirt, and after a few minutes pulled the jumper off completely. Running his tongue over Ianto's muscular chest, Simon sucked at his nipple and bit playfully. Ianto arched his back and slid his fingers through Simon's soft brown hair.

Simon continued to lower his mouth and soon reached Ianto's jeans. With skilled fingers, he unbuttoned the fly and pulled them off before taking Ianto's hard cock into his mouth. As he eagerly sucked, Simon could hear Ianto panting and moaning. His own cock became achingly hard when he heard Ianto breathlessly call out _Simon_. A couple hours later, Simon relaxed, exhausted in bed with Ianto sleeping, clinging to his chest. Just as he was nodding off, Ianto began to speak in his sleep.

His voice was panicked as he cried, "No, Jack. Don't leave me!"

Simon shushed him and held him close whispering the soothing Welsh words his father would say to him when he had a nightmare. That seemed to calm Ianto and eventually, the two slept together peacefully.

* * *

><p>After leaving Ianto's flat in the morning, Simon returned to his own, sitting on his little bed, waiting. When he was upset or scared, he liked to take out his father's old pocket watch and hold it in his hand. His tad died when Simon was five and the watch was the only thing he had left. When his door opened, Simon set the watch aside, swallowed the nervous lump in his throat, and prepared for the worst.<p>

After Dafyd entered, he eagerly clapped his hands together and asked, "So Cariad, what did you find out?"

"I'm not doing it," Simon stated boldly as he stood.

"What?" Dafyd sputtered in complete disbelief.

"Ianto has been wonderful to me and I'm not telling you anything about him."

Dafyd's face darkened as he began to realize that his little Simon was disobeying him. With lightening fast speed, he reached out and grabbed Simon's hair, pulling it roughly. Bringing his face in close, Dafyd commanded with a snarl, "Say that again, whore."

Normally, such a tone and act from Dafyd made Simon concede to anything but an odd sense of purpose filled him as he answered, "I'm . . . not . . . doing it."

As Dafyd shoved Simon to the floor and rained blows upon him, he was shouting angrily, "I gave you everything! You disobey me after knowing this bitch for less than a week? I've given you love, a job, and a roof over your head. Is it because he lets you fuck him? Just because you've stuck your cock in another bloke doesn't make you a man!"

In desperation, Dafyd clasped Simon's cheeks and placed a harsh kiss to his lips. With a sob, Dafyd cried out, "I thought you loved me!"

After spitting out the blood in his mouth, Simon hoarsely answered, "I d-did . . . but that wasn't enough."

With a sudden kick to the groin, Simon knocked Dafyd aside and scrambled out of the flat. Dafyd's angry screams followed him down the hall but Simon could not look back. He flew out the building, winding his way through the streets. Since it appeared that Dafyd had been drinking, Simon was confident he would not catch up to him. Once Simon felt secure enough to stop running, he leaned against a building in a vacant alleyway as he reached up to his nose and groaned: it may be broken. He was also felt frighteningly weak, which he was not sure was because of what happened or because of head trauma.

Although he had never been there, other prostitutes had told him about a clinic that did not ask questions. It was a charity place that prostitutes, drug addicts, and criminals could go without being hassled or filling out paper work. He needed a place he could hang low without worrying about Dafyd finding him. Dafyd may be crazy but he was not stupid; he would not do anything to Simon in public. Still wobbly on his feet, Simon steadied himself and began walking toward the clinic.

"I don't think it's broken, but it's going to be painful and there will be significant bruising. I'll prescribe you a pain killer and an anti-inflammatory. In the meantime, why don't you lie down here and get some rest."

Simon nodded thankfully to the kindly middle aged woman and before she walked away, he asked, "What's your name?"

The woman smiled warmly, "Sister Bernadette. You rest now, Simon."

Curling up, Simon soon fell asleep due to the strong pain medicine he had been given. As he dozed, he smiled to himself; a nun, he had never met a nun before. He wondered if she thought he was a sinner but if she did, it did not show in her face. For that, he was grateful.

* * *

><p>When he woke, it was early evening and he sat up wondering what to do with himself. He had all his money with him and had nothing of real value at his flat, but his heart nearly stopped when he remembered he had left his father's watch. Wondering if Dafyd was still there, Simon felt sick about having to face him again. There was the obvious fear of the man but what bothered him was the image of Dafyd's grief stricken face. Despite everything that had happened over the last four years, he still hated seeing his only companion so devastated. In Dafyd's twisted mind, he probably thought he <em>was<em> good to Simon and what had happened probably broke his heart.

However, the need for that watch and what it represented made Simon push down his fear and uncertainty in order to go back one last time. There was no doubt that Dafyd was capable of killing him if angry and drunk enough, but Simon could not leave behind the only thing he treasured. If he died then at least he would die with the watch in his hand just like his father. Steeling himself, Simon left the clinic and returned to his flat. With a dry throat and trembling hands, he opened the door but nearly collapsed at what he saw.

In a pool of his own blood, Dafyd was splayed out motionless. Without thinking, Simon ran over to him and turned his body over to see his throat slit open with three small stab wounds on his chest. The blood and the body were still warm telling Simon that whatever happened had happened recently. Dafyd's eyes were open, staring up at him with a look of anguish and confusion. With a shaking a hand, he reached out and closed the lids then stood, desperately wondering what to do. He knew he should call the police but he could not wait for them or he would be arrested.

Deciding he would leave and call from a payphone, Simon took off his blood soaked clothes and placed them in a plastic bag. He put on a fresh set of clothing and started to leave when he remembered why he had come in the first place. Turning back, he could see it; the watch was clutched in Dafyd's right hand. A scene flashed through his mind of his Tad lying dead on the kitchen floor and Simon having to wrench the watch out of his large, calloused hand. Shaking away the memory, Simon knelt down and gently took the watch before giving Dafyd a goodbye kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

_Author's Note: Sorry this is such a short chapter and so long coming, but July was just a terrible month. I'm trying to get back in the habit of writing and should have more releases soon._

Gwen was dozing lightly on her bed when she was awoken by a text message. It read: _your documents are ready. Will be delivered in one hour. Your fee is 3x normal rate. _She scowled; Mr. Tim was certainly fast but she hated paying so much. However, she supposed that if it meant finding out what Ianto was involved in, it was worth it. With a sigh, she sat herself up and made the journey from her bed to her dresser. At the bottom of the top drawer was a false bottom that housed her extra cash. When she had started working for Torchwood, the income was so much more than her police job that she began hiding her money from Rhys. The last thing she wanted was him getting any ideas.

After taking out the bills and sealing them in an envelope, she carefully returned to bed and called Rhys in. He came rushing to her side, asking, "Is there anything I can get you?"

She held out the envelope and curtly told him, "Soon a package is coming for me from work. I need you to give this to the delivery boy."

"You're injured. Do they really expect you to work like this?"

"My job is far too important to put everything on hold just because of a little stab wound," Gwen replied condescendingly.

In all actuality, Jack had told her to take a week off and that Ianto could handle her duties no problem. She knew he was only being polite because during the week Ianto was on suspension, the Hub nearly fell apart; she could only guess the impact her absence was having. It most likely explained why no one had come to visit her yet.

Rhys took the envelope and patted her shoulder tenderly, telling her, "I'll make you a cup of tea."

As he left, she added, "No lemon this time."

Exactly an hour after she had received the text, a package arrived for her. She eagerly grabbed it away from Rhys but hesitated opening it. Rhys was standing a couple feet away, hovering so Gwen gave him an exaggerated _thank you_ as she motioned for him to leave. With a pout, Rhys turned and left the room, allowing Gwen to view her papers in peace. The report was thorough, including everything from his minor shoplifting record as a teenager to his tax return. To her chagrin, nothing seemed amiss.

However, her heart nearly stopped when she came upon Ianto's recent activity; the mild mannered office boy had been employing a prostitute for the last few nights. Gwen could not wait to see the look on Jack's face when he found out what his sweet little Welshman was doing in his spare time. She let out a disappointed groan when she saw the picture of the rent-boy; he looked exactly like a young Jack. Knowing the Captain, he would find Ianto sleeping with his doppelganger to be not only flattering but a turn on.

The prostitute, Simon Gough, was the typical runaway turned missing person, the kind Andy spent so much time trying to rescue. _Fucking waste of time_, Gwen thought bitterly. The police had been searching for him for years on behalf of his family. They were likely never to find him because he was reported to be under the thumb of the one of the most notoriously violent pimps in the city. Dafyd Lewis was wanted under counts ranging from assault to human trafficking to murder.

Suddenly an idea struck Gwen: the idea of Ianto with a prostitute was not going to turn off Jack but the idea of Ianto _being_ a prostitute might. Taking out her laptop, Gwen began the process of hacking into the Cardiff police's database. It was one of the many useful skills she had picked up from Tosh. The woman might be terribly tedious company but she was undoubtedly a computer genius. Since he already had a minor record, Gwen only had to add some warrants for solicitation and an officer assault to make him an obvious rent-boy. Under known accomplices, she added Simon Gough and Dafyd Lewis, making sure to tie him to one of Dafyd's violent crimes.

Gwen put an alert tag on Dafyd so when there was any activity on his record with the police, she would be notified. To her shock, he was listed as deceased, homicide that very night. His prostitute, Simon Gough, was wanted for questioning. After putting in an anonymous tip leading investigators to fellow prostitute, Ianto Jones' residence, Gwen sat back, satisfied that soon Jack would be bailing his soon to be former employee out of jail. It was only a matter of time before he returned to her, finally disgusted enough with Ianto to get rid of him.


	9. Chapter 9

Jack could barely restrain himself. Ianto was standing at the counter, preparing the morning's coffee giving Jack the chance to watch him from behind. As the young man busied himself either not noticing or ignoring Jack, the captain admired his beautiful figure before fixing his gaze on one spot in particular. What caught his eye was a small but easily identifiable love bite on the back of Ianto's neck. Jack could tell he had been with young Simon again and the two had been making out quite heavily. Although he did not frequently pay for sex, Jack knew that kissing a prostitute, let alone necking with one, was unusual.

As Jack woke from the dead the night before, he was certain he saw love in Ianto's eyes, but the young man once again slipped away. When Jack arrived at the warehouse to help Ianto with the dead creature, he found the Welshman battling a pack of three weevils that were drawn to the corpse. Before Jack could even step in, Ianto had two of them incapacitated and was working on the third. Jack joined in and took down the last one just as Ianto's clean-up crew was arriving. Before they could even step out of their lorry, Ianto had the weevils in body bags, ready for disposal.

Cleaning up alien scenes had always been a massive headache for Jack that usually involved considerable doses of retcon and/or bribing the local police; so when Ianto took over the job nobody wanted, he did not ask any questions. Since Ianto joined the team, Jack never had to cover his tracks because Ianto was quicker, more discreet, and more thorough than he ever was. Watching Ianto navigate, what could have been an epic disaster, as if he were merely ordering lunch made Jack suddenly realize just how much he relied on the young man and just how much he took him for granted.

Ianto was not kidding when he said the men would be discreet. They said nothing, made no eye contact, and loaded all the corpses within a matter of minutes. Bringing out an ultraviolet lamp, Ianto directed them to the blood stains that the men removed with a pressure washer attached to an unmarked tank. Jack was not sure what they were spraying but it was removing all traces of the blood. When they finished, Ianto took one last survey of the scene and, content that everything was ready, handed over an envelope, receiving a curt nod from the crew's leader. As they drove away, Jack glanced at his watch, amazed that the entire thing had taken less than 10 minutes.

Once everything was over, Ianto turned to look at Jack but was met with a dumbfounded stare. While normally bursting with clever one-liners and innuendos, Jack could not think of a single thing to say. Although thoughts rushed through his mind such as _you're fucking amazing, where have you been all my life, I've never been so turned on, will you marry me_, Jack could not manage to utter anything more than a meek _thanks_. Ianto flashed a tight, professional smile before retreating to his car and driving off leaving Jack with the epiphany that he was, for the first time in decades, in love.

So the next morning, Jack stood, watching Ianto in his finely tailored suit that contrasted with the red love bite he probably did not know was there. The young man possessed a perfectly groomed, butler-like persona that barely concealed an endearing vulnerability and alluring sexuality, a combination Jack found irresistible. Like so many men in love, Jack Harkness conducted himself in a clumsy almost idiotic manner when he leaned forward and clasped his lips onto Ianto's neck. To his delight the Welshman moaned softly and fell into the embrace, allowing Jack to turn him around and capture him in a passionate kiss.

The kiss did not last long as Ianto placed his hands firmly on Jack's chest and pushed him back. With a slight hitch in his voice and without making eye contact, Ianto spoke, "Please stop, Jack. I realize this is fine for you, but I can't take it anymore. Things have changed."

Jack scrambled for a response, "If this is about Gwen and I, just know that it's nothing. It didn't mean anything."

Ianto nodded sadly, "That's the problem: it never means anything to you."

Before Jack could protest, Owen shouted over the coms, "Jack! You owe me an explanation and physical exam."

Ianto took the opportunity to gather the coffee tray and slip out of the room while Jack begrudgingly headed toward the med lab. Torchwood doctors had been poking and prodding at him for over 100 years while learning absolutely nothing about what makes him come back to life. He only hoped Owen would be merciful and not experiment with ways to kill him like the others had. Although he was nosey and ran far too many tests, Owen finally concluded that he was just as confused as his predecessors as to why Jack would not stay dead.

When Owen finally finished that evening, Jack was about to go find Ianto when he received a call from Detective Swanson about an unusual crime scene. As he arrived to the rundown apartment building, Jack was escorted upstairs to view the corpse. While he inspected the body, the Detective told him about the case, "The victim's name is Dafyd Lewis, a known pimp. This flat is one of his rentboy's. We've interviewed the neighbors and gone over the CCTV to find out that Lewis had been beating the boy, hardly unusual, causing the kid to flee for most of the day. At some point, an intruder slipped in making no noise and out of view of the cameras, cut Lewis' throat, then jabbed him three times in the chest, killing him instantly. Later on, the boy came back, found the body, panicked, and then ran off but not before anonymously calling the police. We're currently trying to track him down to find out what he knows."

"Why'd he come back?"

Swanson looked up from her notes, "Pardon?"

"The boy, why'd he come back to the flat?"

Swanson sighed, "They always do. Pimps like Lewis keep a strangle hold so they're completely dependent."

Jack nodded solemnly, "Who do you think ordered the hit?"

"Oh, we're going through the people that would have motive to want him dead and we've narrowed it down to a couple hundred. As for the hitman, I think we both know who it is."

Jack stood and shook Swanson's hand, "Thanks for calling me. I'll take care of this."

As Jack left, Swanson called after, "See that you do."


	10. Chapter 10

Ianto returned home that evening with a heavy heart. It took every ounce of restraint he possessed to turn away Jack. Despite knowing it was the right thing to do, it still hurt, especially when he saw the expression on Jack's face while he told him to stop. Jack's embrace felt so loving and natural that Ianto wanted to forget everything and melt into his arms. He had hoped the feeling would dissipate throughout the day but Ianto could not shake the feeling that Jack actually felt something for him. Luckily Owen kept Jack occupied all day with his testing because Ianto knew that had Jack approached him again, he would have easily given in.

Even though they were not much, Ianto had to take over Gwen's duties which only added to his already over packed workload making his day much longer. Just as he was wondering if he should call Simon, Ianto noticed the boy sitting outside his flat. He was hunkered down with his knees drawn up to his chest and his head covered with a hoodie. Ianto ran over to him and gasped when he saw his battered, tear-stained face.

"He's d-dead," Simon stammered out with a sob.

"Who's dead?"

"Dafyd. We had a fight and I ran off but when I came back, he was in my flat just . . . lying there. Ianto, the blood . . . it was everywhere."

Ianto wrapped his arms around the young man and whispered, "Come inside, I can help you."

After calming Simon down and finding out everything that happened, Ianto pulled him in close and started going over what he need to do. Since the police were probably already all over the scene, a clean-up was out of the question. He would have to erase the CCTV footage of Simon leaving the flat, which would be no problem. For a pimp like Dafyd there would certainly be no massive manhunt for Simon making Ianto figure whipping up a new identity for the boy would be best.

Tearfully, Simon looked up at Ianto with his large green eyes and spoke in a soft voice, "I'm so sorry you're involved with this. I just didn't have anywhere else to go."

Ianto squeezed his shoulders reassuringly, "Don't apologize; you did the right thing. I'll take care of you no matter what."

Just as Ianto finished speaking, there was a loud knock at the door followed by shouting, "Cardiff police. Ianto Jones, open up immediately!"

* * *

><p>"Why did you call me here, Harkness?"<p>

Jack, with his hands in his pockets, sauntered toward the silhouetted figure in the dark room.

"I think you already know why," Jack answered condescendingly. "I've just come from a crime scene with a corpse executed in your trademark style. Care to explain?"

"Oh, that," the dark figure replied with an exaggerated hiss.

"Yes, _that_. I thought we agreed that you could continue to live on this planet as long as you left the native populace alone. Come on, Tymran, you were doing so well."

The alien snapped his forked tongue in frustration as he clicked his tiny feet. "You Torchwood can be so hypocritical. Just yesterday you gunned down a Minnatreal that had done nothing."

Jack sighed, "Yes, that was unfortunate. One of our new agents is quite impulsive. But we're not talking about Torchwood, why did you kill Dafyd Lewis?"

"You say that so accusingly. If anything, you should be thanking me. He was a good for nothing pimp, a hoodlum, a murderer; I've done you and this city a favor," Tymran reached into his large coat and pulled out a photo, tossing it onto a nearby table, "I was hired to follow this man and when I found him in danger, I acted."

Picking up the photo, Jack was shocked to see it was of Ianto entering his flat the night before. With his anger boiling over, Jack leapt forward and grabbed the alien's collar, shouting, "Who hired you!"

Tymran laughed, showing off his pointed teeth, "Are you so thick that you haven't yet guessed? Your impulsive new agent doesn't trust her colleague."

Jack sighed and released the alien. _Gwen, I should've known_, Jack thought to himself.

"Ianto Jones is friends with that bastard's favorite rentboy. Both of the lads were in danger but now they are free. The prostitute is pretty enough but he looks too much like you," the creature spat out earning him a glare from Jack. He continued with a gleam in his beady eyes, "However, Jones is quite extraordinary. I normally don't take human lovers but perhaps I'll make an exception for him. He's beautiful, quick thinking-"

Before he could finish speaking, Jack grabbed the alien's neck and squeezed, "If you so much as look at Ianto again, I'll lock you up in the bowels of the Hub and let you rot."

Tymran squirmed and scratched futilely at Jack's hands until the captain finally relaxed and let him drop to the ground. The skinny creature whimpered and hissed, backing away from Jack.

"You act as if _you're_ his lover. He is perhaps the only person in this city besides me that can move without a shadow and you treat him like a trash man. Stick with your idiot policewoman and I'll love Ianto like he deserves."

Jack sighed resignedly, "I'm letting this go for now because I know what happened to you and your family before the slavery ban, but don't test me when it comes to Ianto. I realize he's too good for me but I love him and will protect him no matter what."

The alien narrowed his eyes and stared suspiciously before finally softening, "Then you best act quickly. Miss Cooper may be dense but she is still capable of causing him trouble and she won't hesitate to put young Simon in danger as well."

Jack nodded in agreement before turning to leave, "Don't let me catch you killing humans again."


	11. Chapter 11

Pressing his foot into the accelerator, Billy sped toward the village as fast as the little car would take him. He had tried calling the house but Mira either was not home or was passed out drunk. A sick feeling of dread coursed through his body that he would not arrive in time to save his boy. Even though he did not see him often, Billy adored his son and would give anything to protect him. Although he had no proof or even reason to think that the creature was going to seek revenge, Billy somehow knew it was going to happen.

During a shootout with what they thought were hostile aliens, Billy killed one of the young creatures. It turned out they were being overprotective of their mother who was giving birth. The aliens agreed to leave the planet after a few days when the baby was ready to move, but Billy could sense the father probing his mind and intuition told him that something was going to happen. Alex swore the aliens were not telepathic but Billy's psychic training he received in London was tipping him off that his mind was being read. After the mission and without telling anyone, Billy jumped in his car and sped off toward the small village hoping he was only being paranoid.

As he approached the rundown house, he cringed at how it looked worse than ever. Despite how bad a mother Mira was, Billy knew that the boy was better off with her than with him in Cardiff. His work was far too dangerous and time consuming to be able to take care of a child. The current situation only proved he was correct. Yet somehow, despite all his precautions, his only living family was still in danger. With his gun raised, he walked into the seemingly empty house, praying that his son was out somewhere.

When he turned the corner into the kitchen, there was a sudden stab of pain in his hand as it was in an instant broken and the gun taken. The alien appeared in front of him and broke the pistol in half. He was tall and dark blue in color with a face that held an expression of rage and hate. Through his pain, Billy shouted, "Please don't do this! He's just a little boy; he hasn't done anything."

The alien continued to glare and pushed forth a psychic image of Billy shooting the creature's child. Tears were falling down Billy's face as he answered, "Yes, I did that. It was a mix-up; we thought they were hostile."

The creature's rage only increased as a snarl formed on his large mouth. Billy desperately pleaded, "I'm the one who did it; take me. Kill me for killing your child but please don't hurt my boy! As one father to another, please have pity!"

Something softened in the alien's face and he nodded his agreement. Billy sighed in relief and reached into his pocket to grip his beloved watch as the alien raised its weapon and fired.

* * *

><p>Ianto and Simon sat side by side in a small prison cell, their legs touching and Ianto's arm around the younger man's back. The police had removed Ianto's jacket and tie as well as his belt and shoelaces since he was listed as a suicide risk. To Ianto's frustration he was also listed as a compulsive liar so anything he tried to explain was quickly dismissed as the ravings of a coked up whore. After he realized that his police record had been forged, outrageously so, Ianto refused to answer any questions until he could consult a lawyer; he convinced Simon to do the same.<p>

The arresting officers had been none too pleased that Ianto had basic knowledge of the law and were rather rough in handling him. Things escalated when a normally calm and collected Ianto overheard an officer whisper, "Better start talking you nasty queer," to Simon. Ianto promptly let loose a string of insults earning him a punch to the gut and elbow to the face. That left Ianto and Simon, bruised, battered, scared, and locked up by a police force that openly hated them.

After what seemed like hours, Simon finally broke the silence when he softly spoke to Ianto, "Tell him you love him."

Ianto looked at the young man in confusion, "Pardon?"

"Jack. You have to tell him that you l-love him," Simon insisted.

Ianto sighed, "It's not that simple. I know he doesn't feel that way about me. If I-"

"That doesn't matter," Simon interrupted with an unusually determined voice, "You have to tell him before it's too late. Even if he doesn't love you, what matters is that you have love in your heart. If you don't say it, you'll regret it forever."

Ianto took in Simon's heartfelt words and was overcome with affection for the boy. Gently, Ianto leaned over and placed a soft kiss to Simon's lips.


	12. Chapter 12

Ianto and Simon perked up when they heard shouting outside their cell. Simon flinched when he heard chairs crashing but Ianto, who was fully aware of who was doing the hitting, smiled and tried to reassure the boy. In a matter of minutes, their cell door opened and Jack Harkness appeared before them with a scared officer behind him. Ianto gazed up at his blazing eyes and felt his heart ache in relief and affection. With a wry grin, he spoke as he stood to greet the captain, "Took you long enough."

Jack began to reply but noticed Ianto's bruised face and fell silent. Gently, he reached his hand out and touched the tender wounds making Ianto quickly close his eyes and whisper, "It's not that bad."

Jack turned around angrily to face the young officer but he had fled. Ianto called out, "Jack, this is my friend, Simon."

When Jack reached out to shake the boy's hand, he nearly gasped upon seeing his green eyes. Quickly he regained himself and smiled warmly, "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm terribly sorry about what you've been through today but rest assured that everything will work out."

Simon, suddenly nervous around the older man, looked down and stood closer to Ianto, "It's not your fault."

Jack sighed, "Perhaps, but it happened under my watch so I promise to make things right."

When Jack led them out into the main station, the place looked like it had been hit by a tornado with chairs and tables overturned along with papers scattered everywhere. Ianto noticed the officer who had hit him earlier was nursing a bloody nose and black eye no doubt courtesy of Jack. They were immediately met by another terrified looking officer who had a containment box with Ianto and Simon's personal items. As Ianto re-laced his shoes, Jack reached into the box and took out Simon's pocket watch having mistaken it for Ianto's.

Noticing what he was holding, Jack stared at it intently before asking, "Is this yours, Simon?"

The boy nodded and Jack continued, "Where did you get it?"

Nervously, Simon answered, "I-it was my Tad's."

Jack looked up at him and let out a soft breath. "This is a beautiful watch; make sure you hang on to it."

Jack then reverently handed the item to the boy and added, "Our doctor would like to take a look at your wounds."

Simon quickly placed the watch in his pocket as he responded, "Y-you don't have t-to. I'm fine."

Jack stepped forward and gently touched his shoulder, "Please, I insist."

As Ianto finished with his shoes and stood, Simon hurried over to stand behind him. Ianto squeezed his hand in reassurance, "He'll be fine for tonight. Perhaps Owen can come 'round tomorrow and look at him."

Jack nodded in agreement, "Of course, you must be exhausted. I had Tosh book a hotel room for you until we can find you a new place."

Before Simon could protest, an officer approached them, "Simon Gough? May I have a word?"

Simon turned and was faced with a man he had hoped to never see again. He had only been working in Cardiff for a few months when he had a run-in with his first abusive customer. The bloke had called him names, hit him, and was well on his way to raping him when a police officer showed up. The John ran off leaving Simon with the officer. Dafyd had warned him that the police would throw him in jail if he was ever caught so when the officer approached him, Simon lashed out with the small knife Dafyd gave him. Simon did not even stick around to see if the man was alright before he ran straight back to his flat. Dafyd told him the police were looking for him and he would be in big trouble if they ever found him; however, Dafyd promised to take care of him.

Simon did not realize it but he was shaking which caused Ianto to wrap a protective arm around him and Jack to step in front of them and say, "Lay off mate; he hasn't done anything wrong."

The officer held his hand up in defense, "I know; I just want to talk to him. He's been on our missing person's list for many years."

Simon tentatively looked the officer in the eyes and was surprised to see an expression of concern not anger. The officer gave a friendly smile and spoke to him, "My name is Andy Davidson. I operate in a division that helps rescue people caught in the sex trades. We sometimes work with the Mercy Clinic. I received a call about you from Sr. Bernadette; you left suddenly and she's worried."

Simon relaxed enough that Ianto let go of him as Andy continued, "Please, Simon, I just want to talk."

With a small nod, Simon agreed and followed Andy into a conference room where Jack and Ianto could watch from the window. While they watched, Ianto softly asked, "So who killed Simon's pimp?"

Jack sighed, "An alien I know named Tymran, but his customers call him Mr. Tim."

"I've heard of him; he's a private investigator. Said to be really shady."

"Yeah, that's one way to put it. I let him stay in Cardiff 'cause he has no place else to go but he gets into trouble sometimes. When he does assassinations, which I've tried to put a stop to, he does it in a very distinct manner. Detective Swanson, she knows I have some connection with him, I'm not sure to what extent, but whenever there's a crime that looks like his work, she tips me off. Anyway, he was hired to investigate you and it seems he's quite smitten."

Ianto's eyes widened in surprise as Jack continued, "He decided that Dafyd Lewis was a threat to you so he snuck into Simon's flat and took him out. The whole thing probably took less than a minute. His people were used in a slave trade for many years and his family in particular suffered greatly. He's always had a hatred for pimps like Lewis."

"Who hired him?"

Jack sighed, "Gwen."

"Wha-why?"

"She also forged your police report, which by the way, Tosh fixed for you."

"So that means I'm no longer a violent, drugged-up prostitute?" Jack let out a short laugh as Ianto continued, "Honestly, I don't understand why Gwen would do something like this."

"It's my fault. I never should have led her on. Even though I specifically told her that I didn't feel anything for her, she still thought we could have a relationship."

"What does that have to do with me?"

Jack nervously raised his hand to the back of his neck, "I think she was jealous of how close we are. I told her you were . . . special to me and she took her anger out on you."

Ianto crossed his arms and tried not to get his hopes up at Jack's words. "I can forgive what she did to me, but she's hurt Simon and that needs to be addressed."

"Believe me, Gwen Cooper's tenure at Torchwood is coming to an end. I'm just waiting until I cool down before I see her. No one deserves to be the focus of my rage right now."

Ianto tried to hide his smile as he answered, "Yeah, I saw what you did to that copper that hit me. I was actually expecting you to do worse than a black eye."

"He hit you! I slugged him 'cause he made fun of my coat. He's a dead man!" Jack began to run off but Ianto grabbed his arm.

"Leave it; it doesn't matter," Ianto said in a calming voice. "Listen Jack, there's something I need to tell-"

Ianto was interrupted by a small woman looking to be in her early forties. She spoke with a thick Welsh accent as she asked, "Do you know where I can find Andy Davidson?"

* * *

><p>Simon sat down at the end of a rectangular table as the officer sat next to him. He opened up a file folder and began speaking, "You've been officially a missing person for four years since you ran away from home. Your mother reported your absence and some classmates speculated you may have moved to Cardiff. In April of that year, your mother divorced Glyn Williamson when he was arrested on child pornography charges. In a statement to the police, she testified that she suspected him of sexually abusing you, which probably led to you running away."<p>

Simon cast his gaze downward trying to process all the information as Andy continued, "Your first reported sighting in Cardiff occurred in September of that year when an officer arrived on the scene of an assault. Unfortunately, you fled before the officer could ask any questions but you were then confirmed as being alive."

In a meek voice, Simon asked, "W-were you hurt bad?"

Andy smiled reassuringly, "No, it was just a scratch. I was more worried about you especially when I found out you were working for Dafyd Lewis."

"Dafyd said I was in trouble and the police wanted to arrest me."

Andy nodded, "Yes, that's common practice with pimps. He was scaring you so you wouldn't leave."

"I didn't have nothing to do with him being killed."

"I know. The police have CCTV footage of you at the clinic at Dafyd's time of death. You were brought in merely to answer questions. I must apologize for how those officers treated you and your friend. They were completely out of order and will be formally admonished for their behavior."

There was a long moment of silence before Simon looked up at Andy and asked softly, "What do I do now? Dafyd wasn't a great guy but he was all I had."

Andy gently clasped Simon's hand as he answered, "You're only 19; you have your whole life ahead of you. I'm going to be here to make sure you land on your feet."

Simon blushed and took his hand away from Andy who kept speaking, "I've called your mum."

Simon's eyes widened, "Why!"

"She's worried about you and been looking for you for years. We've talked many times and she's changed since you left. She realizes how terrible she'd been especially turning a blind eye to Glyn. No one is saying you have to go live with her or even be friendly but she just wants to see you."

Simon stood and nervously paced the room, nearly jumping when the door opened. Timidly, his mother entered and to Simon's surprise she looked old. She appeared as if she had aged 10 years since he saw her last. As she approached, Andy stood and began to leave, "I'll be just outside if you need me."

Ianto and Jack watched as Simon talked to his mother. When he noticed tears forming in the boy's eyes, Ianto instinctively tried to run into the room but Jack stopped him. There was more crying and even some shouting from Simon but eventually the two seemed to reach some understanding. With a sigh of relief, Jack turned to Andy, "PC Davidson, you're a cut above the rest of this lot. Would you by any chance be interested in a job? We have an opening."

Andy perked up, "With special ops?"

"Something like that."

Andy shrugged his shoulders, "Sounds interesting."

Jack reached out and shook his hand then gave him a sheet of paper. "Here's the hotel I've booked Simon in. Would you mind making sure he gets settled?"

Andy took the information and answered, "No problem."

Jack then turned to Ianto, "Would you come back to the Hub with me? There's something I need to show you."

* * *

><p>Ianto followed Jack, unsure of where they were headed. Eventually they ended up in the morgue, close to where Suzy was stored. Jack moved over to a drawer in the corner and read the name, "William Lander. 1960-1993. Death by hand held energy weapon blast to the head. We had a royal fuck-up of an interaction with a group of aliens and Billy killed one of their young. The patriarch of the group hunted him down and executed him."<p>

Ianto was still confused as to what Jack was showing him but waited as Jack opened the drawer and rolled out the preserved body. Even as a corpse, it was obvious the man was very beautiful with rugged features and broad muscles. Jack tenderly touched the dead man's face and carefully opened his eyes. Ianto gasped when he saw their unmistakably vibrant green color.

As Ianto stared in wonder, Jack spoke, "Billy did the dangerous jobs, always ready to take a risk. I was the only who knew he had a son. He made it perfectly clear he didn't want the boy to know anything about Torchwood."

Ianto looked up at Jack and saw his face filled with sadness and regret, "He was living with his mother in a small village. I heard she had gotten married and I assumed the boy would be alright. I didn't even know his last name. When I took over Torchwood in 2000, I was so busy that I forgot about him. I should have been there to look out for him. He's been through hell and it's my fault."

Carefully, Jack closed the man's eyes and slid the body back in its drawer. Wiping away a tear, Jack turned and made to leave the room, telling Ianto, "You should go home; it's late."

"I love you," Ianto called out making Jack stop in his tracks. "I don't know how you feel about me and I probably sound like a fool but there it is: I'm in love with you."

Swiftly, Jack turned around and ran back to Ianto, enveloping him in his arms. The strong hug soon turned into a deep, loving kiss that nearly took Ianto's breath away. When the kiss ended, Jack brought his lips to Ianto's ear and whispered, "I'm no good for you. All I bring is trouble to the people around me. If I were a better man, I'd turn you away . . . but I love you too much."

With Jack's words, Ianto thought his heart might burst from its chest so he buried himself in Jack's arms, hoping to never let go.


End file.
